Aroma Musim Gugur
by Gadis Gembala
Summary: Mereka bilang; adanya cinta karena terbiasa. Dan untuk membiasakan sesuatu, perlu melewati 21 hari terlebih dulu. Akan tetapi, di hari ke 30 pun cinta belum jua hadir di antara mereka—bahkan untuk sekadar membayang. Dapatkah Sakura menghirup kembali aroma musim gugur?


Aroma Musim Gugur

[Naruto©Masashi K.]

.

—Hanya _fiktif _belaka, TIDAK ada _**warning,** rat dan genre sudah tertera jelas di tempatnya_—

…

"_Ayahmu sudah terlalu sering berhutang budi dengan Paman Fugaku. Mereka sudah berteman lama, dan Paman Fugaku selalu memberi kepercayaan pada Ayahmu. Bagi mereka, keluarga kita adalah teman terbaik, maka dari itu dia ingin menjodohkan anak laki-lakinya denganmu sebab dia tahu persis bagaimana keluarga kita. Paman Fugaku tak ingin menyiakan anak laki-lakinya dengan membiarkan mereka memilih pasangan hidup—yang tidak jelas siapa keluarganya. Kedua anak laki-lakinya begitu mencintainya, sehingga mematuhi apa pun permintaannya."_

"_Tapi, Bu, aku tidak mencintainya. Dia laki-laki hidung belang."_

"_Huuss... perawan muda tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Ibu dan Ayahmu dulunya juga dijodohkan, cinta bisa datang jika sudah terbiasa. Dia laki-laki yang baik, kau akan tahu jika sudah menikah nanti."_

"_Ibu, kumohon..."_

"_Kau mencintai Ayah dan Ibumu?"_

"_Tentu saja, tapi—"_

"_Lakukanlah, Nak."_

—

_-Aroma Musim Gugur-_

_Chapter 1; Yang Tak Diinginkan_

**D**ibawanya tubuh itu berlari sebab di atas sana langit hampir-hampir menangis. Dia mendapat giliran lembur, sehingga seorang diri tak dapat terelakan olehnya ketika pulang. _Taxi_ berwarna biru yang sudah berlalu—selalu tak berniat bila harus menurunkannya di depan rumah.

"Jangan hujan dulu, tinggal sedikit lagi," dia berucap, lagi seorang diri. Sementara itu, kaki-kakinya masih sibuk berlari. Akan tetapi, tiba-tiba dia terlonjak hingga berhenti. Bukan disebabkan oleh batu yang menyandung.

_Emerald_nya membatu, sosok yang terlihat jauh di depannya—memaksanya untuk bergeming. Bukan laki-laki yang baru saja keluar dari mobil itu yang menarik. Melainkan, perempuan yang menghantarkannya pulang.

Dia mendengus, pemandangan itu semakin membuatnya benci pada takdir barunya nanti. Dengan geraman tertahan, cepat-cepat dia memulai kembali langkahnya. Ya, sebab rumah megah dan si empunya yang baru dilihatnya—begitu dibenci olehnya.

"Aku tidak yakin," dia bergumam dengan nada angkuh ketika membayangkan dirinya yang mau tidak mau _pasti_ akan menjadi bagian dari laki-laki tadi.

—

Tak jenuh dia menangis, namun masih candu untuk tetap mengayunkan ujung-ujung jemarinya ke permukaan air danau itu. Tak satu pun dihiraukannya, padahal di seberang sana bangau terkikik dengan entakan genit kaki-kaki panjang. Airmata harus dijatuhkannya sejatuh-jatuhnya hari ini—bila mengingat tanggal menakutkan yang sudah dilingkarkannya di paparan kalender dinding.

"Semua akan lebih menakutkan kalau kau terus menangis, Sakura. Tenanglah, berhentilah untuk berpikir _negative_."

Perempuan di sebelahnya kembali menjuruskan kalimat berlawanan dengan apa-apa yang dipikirkan olehnya. Semangat, _positive thinking_, dan menerima dengan lapangan dada, masih sugesti tersebut yang diberikannya pada Sakura—dia yang masih menangis di tetepian danau.

"Sudah sering kukatakan padamu, Ino, laki-laki itu senang berganti-ganti pasangan. Dan, bukan jarang aku mendapatinya pulang malam." Memang cukup panjang kalimat yang dialunkannya dari bibir merekah itu, namun tetap saja disela-selanya tangisannya masih mencoba andil.

"Dulu, Ibuku selalu bilang, jangan membicarakan sifat dan sikap seseorang jika kau tak pernah seatap dengannya."

Sakura sontak berbalik, dia harus bersitatap dengan sosok bersurai kuncir tersebut. "Jadi, menurutmu aku harus menerima perjodohan itu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Harusnya dia menolak perjodohan ini jika memang dia seburuk yang kaupikirkan, Sakura."

"Itu karena dia tak pernah memedulikan apa-apa di hidupnya." Masih berupa sangkalan, belum sekali Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang baik tentang calon suaminya itu, laki-laki yang sudah lama dikenalnya, namun tak pernah berhubungan baik. Hanya mengenal sebatas nama dan apa-apa yang ditangkapnya melalui mata. Berulang kali dia mentelaah keinginan orangtuanya yang bersi_kekeuh_ menjodohkannya dengan pemuda itu.

"Suamiku sudah lama mengenalnya, mereka berteman cukup baik."

"Apa karena itu kau selalu berpositive thinking padanya?" cepat-cepat Sakura menyambar giliran berbicara, dia tak ingin Ino menguasai obrolan itu—dengan berbagai sugesti yang sekali pun tak pernah ingin dilakukannya.

Ino menarik napas; panjang dan berat. Dia menyerah, ternyata sahabatnya itu sudah semakin keras kepala—tanpa disadari olehnya. Setidaknya dia telah berusaha untuk membantu Sakura agar terlepas dari bayang-bayang menakutkan tentang pernikahannya nanti.

—

Sudah setengah jam aroma sakral berlalu di antara mereka yang notabene memahat sumringah di paparan wajah masing-masing. Serba putih—seputih janji suci yang tadi berhasil didengar banyak telinga—dari bibir kedua mempelai. Begitu khidmat, mempelelai pria mengucapkannya tanpa adanya unsur paksaan, gugup, atau pun kesan memburu waktu. Akan tetapi, kini keberadaan keduanya justru memecah, hampir-hampir menyerupai itik yang cepat berhambur ketika kandangnya terbuka.

"Sakura, selamat ya, sekarang anggota HiTenNoSa semuanya sudah menikah! Hihi..."

Sakura berusaha menghadiahi sebuah senyuman untuk Tenten—sahabatnya yang paling gamblang dalam berbicara, namun tetap saja kecut. Paksaan begitu jelas terlihat di bibir itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Sasuke?"

"Mu-mungkin sedang menyambut rekan kerjanya," jawab Sakura. Asal, namun memang begitulah adanya. Di ujung sana seorang pria berperawakan dingin—sedang bercengkerama dengan beberapa rekannya, tak terkecuali Sai—suami dari sahabatnya, Ino.

"Berdirilah di sampingnya, tidak baik kalau mempelai wanita berdiam diri di tempat sepi. Beruntung, aku bisa menemukanmu."

Dan untuk yang itu Sakura sama-sekali tak berniat menggubris, sungguh. Biarlah dia terlihat layaknya manekin, pikirnya ketika harus membungkam.

"Oh, iya, aku harus buru-buru pulang, Neji masih sakit. Semoga kau bahagia, dan hanya ada do'a terbaik untuk pernikahanmu ini, teman."

"Terimakasih, Tenten. Semoga Neji cepat sembuh!" Sakura sedikit meninggikan nadanya ketika langkah kaki Tenten semakin menjauh.

"Aku menitipkan kadoku pada Ino!"

"_Hai_!" Kini bibirnya tulus membentuk senyuman sebab memikirkan teman-temannya yang begitu memedulikannya.

Dari jauh dua orang yang sangat dikenal—berlari menghampirinya. Tak ubahnya dirinya yang hari ini sangat terlihat cantik; pun mereka juga sama. _Long dress_ menggantung indah dimasing-masing tubuh kedua sahabatnya, Ino dan Hinata. Tangan-tangan putih itu juga merengkuh sebuah kado yang pastilah akan diberikannya pada Sakura.

Sempoyongan Ino menghamburkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Sakura. "Aku sudah menyerah menangkanmu kemarin. Jika dia menyakitimu katakan padaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhnya."

_Emerald_ itu seketika membayangkan cairan bening. Pelukan itu disambutnya; penuh haru. Setelahnya, Hinata pun ingin merasakan pelukannya. Melankolis, kata itu sudah mendarah daging bagi mereka bertiga, berbeda dengan Tenten.

"Ka-kami akan selalu ada untukmu, Sakura," tutur lembut Hinata ketika melepaskan pelukannya, namun Ino kembali memeluk Sakura.

Ketiganya terkesiap—ketika mendapati seseorang sedang menuju ke arahnya—dengan langkah yang sangat lebar dan terburu-buru. Terlebih-lebih Sakura, dia terlalu gugup untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Tatapan orang itu seakan ingin membidiknya.

_Dia ke arahku_, batinnya; Sakura. Sementara itu, Ino dan Hinata menepi, memposisikan diri di kedua sisi Sakura, mereka tak kalah gugupnya.

_DEG! _Sakura terlonjak, sosok itu kini berada di hadapannya. Memerhatikannya, dan dengan sekali sentakan, tangannya sudah berada di dalam genggaman orang itu.

"Ikut denganku."

-Bersambung-


End file.
